


When hatred and love collide

by Noaa04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noaa04/pseuds/Noaa04
Summary: When Hermione wants to give her friends the best life in a time Voldemort took over, a plan was quickly made. Going back in time wasn't the easiest thing to do replacing real memories of people with fake ones was a hard task. Hating Tom Riddle was the easiest part. Or at least she thought so herself. Perhaps hating someone you started loving might be the hardest part of all.This is a Tomione.All rights go to J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Undecided
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. 1 A fearful start

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tomione.  
> All rights go to J.K. Rowling.  
> I may have changed some details.  
> Like age, events,...

"Work, love, courage and hope, Make me good and help me cope!"

~Anne Frank, The Diary of a Young Girl

Hermione's heart is pounding in her chest. Sweat is running over her delicate forehead.

She is on her way to a meeting with the last members of the order of the phoenix in the dining room. Hermione's fingertips were still wet from biting her nails not even a minute ago as she usually did when she was nervous.

Her nerves were making her dizzy and annoyed a headache was starting to form itself in Hermione. She didn't give to much thought to it as she arrived right in time.

Harry was casually holding Teddy in his arms. With his wand, he tried to amuse the 2-year-old. Ginny looked mostly at Teddy and Harry warmly.

As soon as she noticed Hermione she smiled at her as well. She made a sigh to Hermione to come over. Hermione quickly joined Ginny on the sofa. "I've got a plan, Gin" Hermione stated hesitantly knowing Ginny.

Ginevra sighed in despair: "Let it go, Hermione. We've lost." Hermione could still remember how Ginny and Ron always were hopeful but since the death of the twins and their parents, weren't the Weasleys the same anymore.

Understandable but unbelievably sad.

The war had ended with Voldemort killing more than two-thirds of the order.

Remus and Tonks but many others as well. Since the fight was anyone, who was even slightly associated with the order. A criminal sentenced to death. If the golden trio and other members were to leave, they most likely would die.

So as a conclusion they stayed inside in the last place that was still safe. They had a garden with some vegetables and only left if it was necessary. Two weeks ago the Deatheaters had captured Bill and Fleur, who was highly pregnant at the time.

They had only managed to save Louis cause they had been torturing both of them. Which resulted in Bill death and Fleur being too weak to survive the birth of the little guy.

They had trowed their bodies in a pit together with weak Louis. When they had found them, Louis had dirt and blood with bruises all over him. Ginny had taken him and went immediately to what was the second-best shelter to get one-year-old Victoire.

Luckily she was still there. The one-year-old hadn't eaten a proper meal in a long time. It was clear that she was on the edge of starvation luckily they had saved her.

Hermione wanted to put a stop to it all and had been searching into time-travel lately. A book called _"Unspeakables: T and T"_ was written by an author who named herself Penalda Woods. A pen name Hermione believed after all nobody knew what happened in the department of mysteries, yet this woman had written about it.

Time and thought were the chambers she had been working in and what she had published.

She went deep into explaining mind magic to a degree Hermione's brain even cracked. She had probably bee a neutral party in the war cause she never said what was good or bad magic. She neither said if good or bad even existed. Penalda just never mentioned it.

Hermione had read so much about it. With much thinking, she had been able to make a plan. First, she, Ginny, Harry and Ron would go back in time. Hermione had almost finished the potion. She had worked nearly 18 months on that strange smelling thing. They would then be able with a ritual to go back in time. Tonight it was new-moon, the perfect timing to drink the potion. Hermione didn't know much about it but it was worth a shot.

She just knew they had to do something.

She didn't know the precise date of return. Hermione only managed to get 20 years specified. It would be somewhere between 1935 and 1955.

Then they would be able to destroy Voldemort before he learned too much. The other option was helping the Order Of the Phoenix with their knowledge, in the first uprising eventually.

Hermione hadn't planned from there on too much. Without knowing in which time she would end up. It would be a troublesome task otherwise.

Now one of the hardest parts came convincing the others.

Hermione looked up one last time to Ginny before standing up. "Molly, could you be so kind taken Teddy outside?" everybody looked suspicious at her.

Molly did take Teddy with her. Arthur seemed to get to clue and fastened after his exhausted wife to the kitchen. Soon Cho, Luna and Nevile started leaving once they realised what Hermione wanted.

Hermione looked painfully at them knowing she hadn't enough potion for all of them.

She pointed with her index finger to the table to sit. Ginny looked disapproving at Hermione before making her way like Ron and Harry towards the table. "I would like to say some words" Hermione stated surprising her friends.

Hermione talked about every battle of this seemingly never-ending war. From their first day at school too this moment. " We have lost this battle. That doesn't mean we're defeated completely" Hermione's throat was getting itchy. Probably from the high sounds she was making. That little bit of hope that flashed over Harry's face made it worth the itching.

It also made her start explaining the plan. Starting With the book and the author too explaining the full moon ritual. Harry's face expression slowly changes from sadness to hopefulness over time as Hermione speaks.

Ron and Ginny find it a little bit harder to be hopeful. Maybe it was Hermione's vibrated atmosphere or the reawakened spirit shining through her once more. But even Ginny and Ron slowly started getting into the spirit.

"What about the others?" Ron asked cautiously. Ginny and Harry were thinking the same thing as Ron did.

"I didn't have enough ingredients for everybody. Perhaps Teddy would have worked but, he is too young.

" Hermione was speaking in a faint whispering tone. Hermione started sweating and tapping her feet nervously over the stone floor.

Harry, Ginny and Ron stayed lost in thought. Different emotions flashed through their eyes.

Hermione impatiently was waiting for an answer as she carefully examed their faces.

Sweat was now running over Harry's ill-looking face. His body was like Hermione's slightly trembling he was as nervous as she was.

"Hermione, you're brilliant!" Ron gives her an enthusiast kiss on the cheek. Hermione blushes slightly but immediately starts trying to cover it up.

"If Hermione's plan works Teddy will be raised by Remus and Tonks. So will Victoire and Louis be raised by Bill and Fleur." Ron explains happily when Ginny and Harry looked strange at him.

Before Ron even finishes his sentence is everybody's mood lifted and are they getting super excited. 

That night were they all sitting for a change outside.

All very cautious, trying not to catch unwanted attention.

The cauldron of Hermione was standing right in the middle of the group. Carefully not to wast any of it, she hands everybody a cup.

" At midnight you will drink all of it at once. Just be careful cause you will most likely experience nausea and dizziness. No worries that's the point of the potion. Otherwise, you will have lasting damage from the ritual." She explains with a gentle yet firm tone towards the others. Somehow it reminded Ron and Harry of professor McGonagall teaching transfiguration.

Exactly at midnight, they all swallow the metallic smelling potion. The taste was almost undescribable, it was first like it smelled metallic. But in the end, it tasted very sweet a bit like cotton candy combined with strawberries.

After everyone was done drinking they took each other's hands.

It begins with slight dizziness and feeling rather nausea. Then out of nowhere, it feels like they were being apparated.

That feeling only much worse. Their bodies were shaking and sweltering combined with squirming all over the place.

Luckily it didn't last that long, unfortunately, they now all felt frail. As if that wasn't enough they could here a bunch of death eaters chatting.

"Now Hermione. Do it now, the ritual." Harry said panicked. " It hasn't been done on anything but a full moon" Hermione murmured afraid to speak louder.

Realising it was an unsafe ritual or guaranteed death, the decision was made.

"I do it but first I have to admit something" Hermione's heart pounded quicker than imaginable with anxiousness. Everybody looked hasted at Hermione to spit it out.

"It is blood magic" Ron wanted to start a rant about the evil magic that it was, Ginny just slapped him on the back of his head.

"Just do it!" Harry said urgently as death eaters were running towards them now.

Hermione cut her hand and gave the knife to harry, who did the same thing. Ginny follows and helps or better forces Ron to do the same.

With the bloody knife, she starts drawing runes in the earth accurately. When she's done they take each other's hands once more, as the men start throwing curses at the chield. Hermione mumbles the words carefully before she feels herself draining and let the ritual take over. Just when the men breakthrough she feels the familiar feeling of the potion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and her friends made it safely in Diagon Alley 1944. When Hermione delves into the next step of her masterplan, it seems like her friends might argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Harry Potter franchise is of J.K. Rowling.  
> I don't own anything.  
> This is a Tomione.

Lies are a little fortress; inside them, you can feel safe and powerful. Through your little fortress of lies, you try to run your life and manipulate others. But the fortress needs walls, so you build some. These are the justifications for your lies. You know, like you are doing this to protect someone you love, to keep them from feeling pain. Whatever works, just so you feel okay about the lies. ~WM. PAUL YOUNG

Hermione's head was aching. It felt as if a hammer was getting smashed against the insides of her skull. The wet stone-ground had made her body sore and now hard to move.

Slowly Hermione opened her still adjusting eyes. The light was almost unbearable yet very welcoming to her. She gently sat up from the dirty ground.

She did not want to damage her body further.

Her soft brown eyes tried to orientate where Hermione was.

Carefully she stood up and grabbed immediately too the wall. Nausea washed over her once more as she tried to stay standing.

Dizziness made her lost her balance more quickly then she had imagined. Hermione just tried again until she got a grip of herself.

She closed her eyes to think:" What had happened?" Seemingly the memories of the ritual were slowly being remembered by the now panicking girl.

Hermione looked around to get a glimpse of her friends. The stone-ground was now wet by the rain that had quit just before she woke up.

A warm summer breeze slid next to her cheek. And except for some far-away chatting, there wasn't a human-related sound.

Hermione anxiously set some steps forward, hoping to stay standing. This time there was no dizziness nor nausea too Hermione's surprise. A weak smile found itself on Hermione's still sickly looking face.

Out of the sidepath she had woken up in could she see the well-known shops of Daigon Alley. From Flourish And Botts to Magical Menagerie. A guilt feeling settled in the pit in her stomach. That feeling was caused by the very thought of Crookshanks. Her own familiar she had had to leave behind.

Hermione had again lost somebody she held dearly. Hermione decided now wasn't the time to think about her losses or Diagon Alley. Her friends were here somewhere. She didn't even know at which time she had ended up.

A quick age-determining charm could take care of that easily. She took her wand to perform the spell when she realises she can't use a wand that supposedly hasn't bonded with her. The notes had said that the wand had to choose you in your real time-period. A new wand was necessarily out of that period. Another problem Hermione would have to solve.

She was lucky her bag had come with her. She at least had a decent cloak. It was an ordinary grey cloak made from cotton. Hermione never truly liked this cloak. Unfortunately, it is the warmest she has. She walked through Diagon Alley as quickly as she could.

A red-haired girl with freckles catches her attention. Ginny and Hermione hug each other tightly, afraid to let go. Both start examing the other. Except for some minor bruises, Ginny seems to look fine.

When also Ginny is satisfied with a healthy-looking Hermione, she starts grinning. " I think the boys are snoring somewhere naked. Probably some shop-owner will find them." Ginny says giggling playfully. Hermione desperately tries to keep her serious composer. However, they both end up laughing loudly.

"See Harry there fine," Ron says watching the girls. Ginny and Hermione race quickly over hugging them. Harry starts talking distressed about his not working wand. "Harry that is normal I explain it later. Now we need to get out of sight." Hermione answers urgently. The sound of walking and talking is what starts to fill Diagon Alley.

The golden quartet rushes over to the entrance of Knockturn Alley. "Here, they won't ask questions" Hermione explains to Ron and Harry's questioning face. Perhaps it was Hermione's subconscious yet she could swear it was getting colder how deeper they were going inside Knockturn Alley.

Hermione holds the irritating cloth of her cloak closer to her to keep her warm. Finally, they reach an inn. The building was clearly old. The roof was dirty, rats were running over it. The walls seemed like they were to give in any moment and fall to the ground.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. You can't be serious." they now all look at her worriedly. "Does any of you have a better idea?" Hermione asks already knowing the answer. Hermione tries to put as much of a poker face on when she walks into the building. The woman at the recipe didn't even look at her. Hermione could now see the slender woman counting the same galleons again and again.

Her long fingers carefully lifted then up and down with every counting session. " We would like to stay here, ma'am" the woman doesn't respond except for a hand she stretches out. Hermione lays the two galleons in the woman's hand. Finally, the woman looks up her dull black eyes staring at Hermione. " It is five galleons, dearie" The woman's voice sounds like she had screamed for 5 hours and normally her voice is sore now.

The voice was so unsettling that shivers spread through Hermione's body. Hermione silently reminded herself that she was a Gryffindor before speaking again: "that is too much, ma'am. What about three galleons?" The woman eyes flashed over Hermione: " If you can't pay, leave". "I can pay. I just think five is too much." At least for what Hermione had seen of the building up to that point.

The more adult woman narrowed her eyes at Hermione. " Simply pay, 'mione" Ron interrupted, sick of the tension. Hermione throws mad three extra galleons on the counter. The woman hands Hermione two rusty keys before counting her galleons again. The golden quartet quickens to there chambers. 

"Is that your plan?" Harry's voice sounds despairing. "I know it isn't something any of us want to do. But Harry, Hepzibah is lonely plus Caractacus Burke couldn't care less." Hermione tries to explain it to the others. "We can't just put false memories in their head." Hermione looks at Ginny seeking aid. Her almost glowing red hair was tied up. A thoughtful expression laying upon her face. "Hermione is right, Harry. We kill Voldemort and Hepzibah will survive." Ginny has now a determined look on her face. "Everyone that died in the war would get a chance to live" Ron pleads sadly. Harry closes his eyes, thinking about his options. "Teddy doesn't have to grow up orphaned nor Victoire and George. " Hermione says softly. Her voice is merely a whisper in the room. Guilt hits her. She knows how painful this subject is for Harry. 

"Okay, we do it. But can you go over the plan again?" Harry asks with a hint of insecurity in his voice. "naturally" Hermione replies now more assured.

"I'm gonna put false memories of a younger brother in Hebzibah's mind and a younger half-sister in Caracatus' mind." She looks around the room for confirmation.

" These two adventurous souls flew from England a long time ago. Not long afterwards they got a daughter Hermione Cozbi Smith. Named after one of her mothers' favourite plays and her mother's name." Hermione friends look with eager eyes at their friend wanting her to continue.

" She made three best friends but because they are half-bloods and Grindlewald took France over, they're now in danger. France was the previous destination where they had lived. So now the niece had sent a letter to her aunt asking to stay with her." Hermione finished the story.

" I can do some basic wandless magic but for this, I will need a wand," Hermione admitted embarrassed. The golden now quartet quickly decided the steps they would take. They were happy to hear that Hermione had made the potion in a way to get them linked with this Voldemort's age. They were now all 17 and could go to Hogwarts.

Harry was beaming at the thought of seeing Hogwarts in its original state again. Not to mention when she had said Dumbledore would be one of their teachers.

" Why again don't we just go to Ollivander's" Ron pleaded with the others. Ginny's head snapped up from frustration:" Stop whining this instant, Ronald!" Harry and Hermione quietly chuckled but quickly quit when Ginny glared at them.

The rest of the walk hab been uneventful. Hermione was enjoying her moment of peace knowing full well she didn't do that enough. The quietness was intoxicating to a stressful Hermione.

When finally the building came in sight so did her nerves again. She would be getting a new wand how exciting. Wands by Gregorovitch was a wand shop like Ollivanders. It just lacked the selection process because of that reason was it easy for them to get a wand immediately.

The little shop looked way different from Ollivander's. Its wands were displayed within hand reach so could just pick one and buy it. They weren't kept behind the whatever-it-was-called where Ollivander stood behind.

"Would you like a temporary or long term wand?" a young woman with energetic blue eyes questioned Hermione. "I just got here and don't know what you mean..." Hermione tried to sound as shy as she could knowing people asked less question if the other person felt uncomfortable. "If you are here on vacation you could always rent a wand," the woman's eyes softened clearly at Hermione when she was speaking.

"showtime" Hermione was thinking. "Actually I'm about to move in with my aunt, Hepzibah Smith" Hermione tried desperately not to sound nervous. "Where do come you from then," the woman asked excitedly.

Hermione calmed herself down with some breathing exercises before turning her head away from the woman like she had felt hurt by her question. "None of your business" her voice came out perfectly which she had hoped after saying it a hundred times before a mirror.

The woman looked quilty and apologised several times before getting the for rent wands. Not long afterwards was when the woman returned with a hand full of wands. The for rent wands were wands that simply weren't easy to find a buyer for. Phoenix feather didn't even listen remotely to the owner if they weren't bonded. That was the reason that these wands were kept for renting or as long term bond wand.

Harry had encouraged the others that they could find a wand in Ollivander's later but now Hermione needed an emergency wand.

Hermione was holding a walnut wand when her attention was captured by a beautiful piece of yew wood that a man brought towards her. "I'm Gregorovitch the owner of this wand shop. I'm very sorry for my employer's stupidity. As Hepzibah is such a lovely woman I'm sure She will pay me later when You've shown her your custom wand." he ended grinning at Hermione.

She knew he merely wanted a rich woman's niece to talk fondly of him yet it made her feel welcomed.

He lied a couple of different pieces of wood before her. Hermione simply went with her hand over each one of them until she stopped at that yew wood. "This one" she didn't know how she knew but she did. This was the wood she needed for her wand.

Gregorovitch had lied 20 boxes with magical cores in before her with the question to pick one. Hermione's hand went over again a golden box when she couldn't let it go anymore. It felt as if her wand was calling her from the inside.

He silently took the wood and box and left Hermione to her own devices.

After an hour of eating biscuits and drinking tea, they were finally given the wand and goodbye before leaving. It was a yew wood wand with a phoenix feather inside.

"I have a wand-like Voldemort's" Hermione shivered at the thought of that monster. "I had yew wood as wand wood, Hermione. Harry had the same core as Voldemort." Ginny tried to reassure her bestie.

Her wand did look different from his, it was beautifully decorated with at the place to hold it a purple colour that goes over into black and then to the bleach yew colour. 

In the purple part, you could see that roses had been carved into it.

The black colour was for the dorns and the bleach was like the ground where they disappeared into.

Somehow she couldn't truly feel disappointment because she did like this wand.

"You are our friend 'Mione and you'll always be our friend," Ron said softly while squeezing reassuringly in her shoulder. "Thanks, Ron," Hermione said honestly with a warm smile up to her face that was accompanied by a blush. 

_"Big brother!!" a 7-year-old girl raced towards her brother smiling brightly._

_"Hush it, child. What will I do when customers see you like this?" A man named Caracterus Burge responded to his HALF-sister._

_His father had raped a woman in one of his old days and now Caracterus had to live with the consequences._

_His younger sister is one of them. Luckily the woman had been a pureblood of almost no importance._

_Renata Greengrass far family from the Greengrass family had been at the wrong place at the wrong time._

_She had carried the child but died at the birth of it._

_Young Cozbi was a scandal. One that wasn't allowed to be leaked and so he had to keep this little creature a secret. Hidden from the world._

_The young Burge hadn't even left the shop, sleeping under the roof just above the shop together with him. Of course, they had their own bedrooms. The young girl her left eye was lazy and she was as reckless as it could be but she was still his sister._

She anxiously planted not wanting to cause damage to his mind, one of the many new memories for dear Mister Burge in his mind.

The man seemingly hated his sister with every bone in his body. He did care for her in his own insane way thought.

Such captivity would be a good reason why Hermione's so-called mother wanted to leave England in the first place or why nobody had heard of her. It would also provide her with a reason why she would be at Borgin and Burke's so often if they weren't able to kill Voldemort at Hogwarts.

Hermione waited impatiently for her "uncle" to wake up. She really wanted to see if it had worked properly.

She watched his chest going slowly up and down with every breath. Her eyes went over his clothes that looked more like you could find them in a dumpster. Old and not properly washed green pieces of cloth was mostly what he wore.

Before she realised what had happened was she slammed into a wall. Caracterus' hand around her throat.

Too shocked to say and anything she just started with tears in her eyes at him. She closed her eyes waiting silently for death as he squeezed harder. Then he stopped squeezing and even lost some grib on her neck. "Cozbi?" Hermione was chocked while stared at the almost breaking man.

He stayed staring at her, his eyes never leaving her now open eyes. "Hermione Smith, uncle" she heard a painful croaked voice speaking. Her voice but it had only sounded this when she had screamed for as long as Bellatrix had tortured her.

His hand almost instantly dropped to his side. His mouth opened to apologize but it stopped and he seemed to check his composure before he wanted to speak again.

Hermione used the time to recover her position as well while letting her hand slide over her now irritated throat. "I came to see you. I will be staying in Londen with aunt Hepzibah." Hermione said trying to break the ice with him. "What about your mother? What does she think of your.....visit?" he questioned her, staring intensely in her eyes. "She didn't make it." was all Hermione had to say. She knew he wouldn't ask further, he wouldn't want to sound caring. His eyes had for hardly a second sadness and despair in them but as fast as it had come it was gone again. 

Hermione walked over to "her aunt" she was right now trying to get some clothes. Hermione had used the imperious curse on the cashier to let her into Hepzibah's private changing room. Hermione raised her now yew wand towards the woman. With some focus a concentration she breaks through Hepzibah's mind walls and put the new false memories into her mind. 

_"Hepzibah look! This is Inizio your little brother." Hepzibah eyes went over the tiny features of her baby brother. Carefully she was handed her brother who she gently embraced in her arms. "Inizio." she softly said feeling how the named seemed to fit this little guy just fine._

_A two-year-old Inizio was laughing and running with his sister._

_Five years later a 7-year old angry Inzio had while arguing with his sister, let the piano fly in the air. The family had celebrated the accidental magic of Inizio with a lot of joy._

_"Hepzibah, Inizio come here." Miss Smith was waiting impatiently for the children to go sitting._

_"Your father and I have decided because of Inizio's weakening immune system he will not be sent off to Hogwarts when he eventually reaches eleven. Therefore Hepzibah when you go to Hogwarts don't you dare mention anything about your brother to other people." the mother got up and left them to be in the room._ _Not caring if they had to say something._

She carefully planted the marriage memory of Cozbi and Inizio in Hepzibah's mind. Then the last and also hardest to make memory. The last talk between them.

_Inizio delicately held his 2-year-old daughter in his arms. Little Hermione had fallen asleep on his shoulder whilst sitting in his side, his arms around her for support._

_"Please Inizio, I just want to see her more!" pleaded a younger Hepzibah, almost begging her brother. "I will not stop following my dreams of travelling around the world as a tradesman because you wanted me to." he was now trembling and sweat was running over his body._

_Hepzibah wanted to scream at her brother that it had been two years ago when Hermione had been born and she had seen her. Before she even opened her mouth, Inizio had already turned around walking off. before outside apparating away to be never seen again by Hepzibah._

"Aunt?" Hermione anxiously questioned. "Hermione, dearest is that you?" a small smile appeared on the young witch her face knowing it had worked.

"Yes, aunt it's me. How are you hol-" she couldn't finish cause Hepzibah had grabbed her only niece into a hug. Soft sobs could be heard by both of them Hepzibah crying out of loneliness and finally having a family. Hermione crying out of loss for her real family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed it!
> 
> Greetings to all of you.


End file.
